Dark Renegade
by TheHeroQueen
Summary: Drake had promised his dying grandfather that he would catch the legendary Giratina. Will he and his Pokemon be able defeat the demonic creature? [DIAMOND AND PEARL ONESHOT]


**A/N:** I'm finally back on this site again! It's been over 3 months since I last posted something. _-sweatdrops- _

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Pokemon or any other thing having to do with Pokemon. I just have a copy of Pokemon Pearl Version.

For those of you who have read my other stories, ASG and DA, it's nice to see you again! I haven't forgotten those fics. I'm just stuck on the plots. I'm going to write them out some before I post new chapters. Don't worry; They'll be updated before the summer ends!

This is just a one-shot involving Pokemon I wrote earlier today. It's where a young trainer (21 yrs. old, has jet-black hair, blue eyes) is going to catch a legendary Pokemon. He goes through Turnback Cave and tries to capture the strong Giratina. This has some **SPOILERS **for those of you who do not have Pokemon Diamond and Pearl or have not beaten the Elite Four yet. (I have Pearl, by the way.) He isn't one of the two trainers you can start out as, he's just my OC.

The Pokemon he uses are the ones I actually have in my game, right down to the same names and moves. If you guys can guess correctly about where I got each name, I'll give you a cookie. A cookie made by Volkner himself. _-giggles- _Yummy...

* * *

The young man entered the dark cave, walking slowly to avoid any wild Pokemon. He looked up at the large pillar that stood in the center of the darkness. It was covered with a large plaque inscribed with faded writing_. I wonder what it says_? He moved closer to the pillar. 

_"...Past three pillars... offer up... to the... before 30_ _is surpassed..."_

_Huh? _Drake Starling stared at the words, wondering what they could possibly mean. Some of the letters were completely gone. _This doesn't really make any sense... Could this really be the place where Giratina exists?_

The young trainer's grandfather had always spoken of a mythical Pokemon that was said to exist somewhere in Sinnoh. It lived in a world on the reverse side of theirs. The elder Starling had revealed to Drake that the creature appeared in an ancient cemetery to worthy trainers, just before the old man died ten years previously. The boy swore on his grandfather's grave that he would someday catch the strange Pokemon.

_Professor Rowan did say that Turnback Cave was once a large cemetery for Pokemon. _He looked around the gloomy cave, eyeing the doorways in each of the walls. _It certainly seems to be a place where death resides._

A loud thump from the left doorway startled the young trainer. _Oh no... I hope it's just one wild Pokemon... _Drake grabbed one of the Poke Balls on his belt and tossed it towards the noise. "Come on out, Ryuzaki!"

A tall Rapidash appeared in front of him, pawing at the ground with sharp hooves. It whinnied happily at its trainer. Drake smiled at the feisty Pokemon. "I think there's a wild one coming, so prepare to battle, Ryu." Ryuzaki snorted in response and aimed its sharp horn towards the oncoming Pokemon.

The enemy drifted out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a Haunter. _Hmm... A Ghost type, huh? This shouldn't be that hard. _The Haunter smiled evilly a darted over to attack the Rapidash with its long tongue.

"Ryu, dodge and use Fire Blast!" Drake told his Pokemon. Ryuzaki dodged the rather slow Lick attack and blew an intense blast of flame at the ghost.

The strong fire attack hit the Haunter right in the face, burning the poor creature immensely. It screeched in pain and quickly fled the battle. It disappeared into the nearby wall, mixing in with the shadows.

"Well, that was quick." Drake whispered to himself and ran over to the flaming horse. He checked his Pokemon for injuries. Finding none, he patted Ryuzaki.

"Is it okay of I ride you for a litle while?" He asked his beloved Pokemon. It whinnied happily again, giving Drake its approval. He jumped up onto Ryuzaki's back and pointed at the right doorway. "Let's start by going this way."

* * *

An hour went by quietly, with only the occasional Golbat or Haunter breaking the silence. The cave seemed to go on forever. 

_I hope the end is somewhere around here. This is getting a little exhausting... _The young man sighed while looking around at the rocks scattered everywhere. Ryuzaki's flames gave off just enough light to see most of the room.

As the two passed through yet another doorway, a low rumbling caught their attention. The room they had just entered was different from the previous ones.

The ceiling of the cave was much higher up. A thick fog covered most of the floor, leaving a clear pathway that led to the center of the room. The wall at the back of the room was covered in strange black letters. _Weird. Those look like they're... backwards?_

Just as Drake jumped down from the Rapidash, the wall began to glow. A huge form emerged from the glowing portal. The creature roared once it was completely free.

"Whoa..." _It has to be at least 14 feet tall! _Drake couldn't help but be mesmerized by the blood-red eyes that stared right back into his. _It's so scary looking._

It roared once more and unfurled its black wings. The Pokemon had a total of six legs, which were covered with golden ridges. Its head was covered with the same ridges. Black and red stripes went up from the stomach to the bottom of its black, demonic mouth. _It's... It's... It's Giratina!_

The trainer wasn't prepared for the creature's first attack. Giritina stomped down its mighty legs and the ground beneath Ryuzaki rose right up and smashed into the Rapidash. **_Earth Power! _**Drake thought he heard as Ryuzaki took the attack dead-on, knocking it out almost instantly.

"No! Ryu!" Drake called the unconcious Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. _Who should I choose next? _He thought for a moment and he grabbed another Poke Ball, one covered with small stars. "Let's go, Stryker!"

A dark Luxray jumped up onto a nearby rock as it was called out. It rubbed its fore legs together, generating some electric sparks.

"Stryker, be quick and use Discharge!" Drake told the electric Pokemon. Stryker barely had enough time to dodge before the Giratina attacked again.

**_Earth Power! _**

The attack only grazed the Luxray, but it still caused some damage. It ran back at the legendary Pokemon and let loose a large flare of electricity. The sparks seemed to slow the giant down.

Drake hoped that it had paralyzed the Giratina. "Now, aim at the head and use Thunder, Stryker!" His Pokemon growled and let out a wicked thunderbolt onto the enemy, hitting its shoulder instead of the head.

The Giratina gave a horrible cry and glared down at the small creature that had caused it pain. _It hurt it, but only a little. _

"Stryker, move!" Drake's warning came a moment too late.

**_Slash!_**

The creature moved fast, faster than the trainer thought it could, and slashed its large front claws down onto Stryker. The attack threw the poor Luxray across the ground and into the nearby wall. Styrker tried to get back up, but it fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Stryker!" Drake had to call his Pokemon back once again. Without hesitating, he threw the first Poke Ball he had on his belt. _It's up to you, my first Pokemon... _"Come, Marth!"

The Empoleon that came out waved its large fins at the Giratina. It looked at the enemy as if to say, _"You can't beat me! I've beaten Magikarp stronger than you!". _

_Hehe... My wonderful Empoleon. _"Okay, use Return, Marth!" He yelled to the Emperor Pokemon.

Marth concentrated on its sharp fins, making the tips glow lightly. It glared at the creature that had gotten its comrades, and charged. The powerful tackle rammed the Giratina in the side.

This time, the attack seemed to actually really hurt it. It staggered back, looking defeated. _Yes!_

**_Shadow Force!_**

A moment later, the huge Pokemon disappeared completely.

"What?" _How did it do that? _Drake glanced at Marth. "Hey, be careful. I don't think-" A huge shadow formed under the Empoleon, trapping it completely. "Marth!"

Giratina slashed up at Marth with its large claws and sent it flying straight into the wall. The regal Pokemon staggered to the ground, but remained upright.

_This may be our last chance. I hope Marth forgives me later. _"Please, Marth, use Hydro Cannon!" He yelled one last time.

The Pokemon gathered up energy as the demonic Giratina approached. Just as it prepared to attack, Marth let loose a strong watery blast. _Please work..._ Drake hoped that it hit.

The blast hit the giant Pokemon in the middle of its chest. It roared in pain, making the very ground rumble. The Giratina wobbled on its feet and finally collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Yes!" The trainer quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out an Ultra Ball. _Come on! _He threw it as hard as he could at the semi-conscious Pokemon.

The creature went into the ball with a flash of red light. It shook once, twice, and finally three times. A soft ding echoed throughout the cave.

"I can't believe it! We actually caught the legendary Pokemon Giratina!" Drake dashed to the motionless Ultra Ball and picked it up. _I did it, Papa. I did it just for you. _He held the ball to his chest.

"I think I'll name you... Ravyn."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah! I'm done! Hahahaha! I think I mainly wrote this because I LOVE Giratina. It is so freaking cool!

Don't forget to leave a **REVIEW. **I really want to know what you thought of it. Tell me, do you think I should do more one-shots with my Pokemon OCs?

Bye!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
